Victory Ball
by marapotter15
Summary: the war is over and its time for a surprise for Harry....Harry had a secret boyfriend who was it and whats he planning for the Ball?


**A/N: **I dont own this and its all in fun.

**Victory Ball**

It was twos weeks to the day that Harry Potter had killed the Dark Lord and almost all Death Eaters were locked up in prison or on trail. In just a few days there would be a ball to celebrate, and Harry was shocking his entire house by already having a date and looking forward to the ball. Surprisingly enough none of his dorm mates seemed to notice him sneaking out of the dorm everynite. Right now Harry and Ron were on there way to find Herm for dinner.

"Harry, where are you going? We need to go to the library and drag Herm down to the Great Hall for dinner." Ron asked as they were walking down the stairs.

"Oh, huh, what? Sorry Ron, just thinking about the ball. Aren't you and Herm going together?" Harry replied.

"Harry we told you that last week. Where has your mind been? And when are you going to tell us who you date is? I really wanna know, and since when are you happy about a dance, last time you hated it."

"Yeah, sorry bout that Ron. No I'm not going to tell you who I'm going with, we've been dating for a while almost a year and a half and its been a secret for a reason. Everyone will find out Saturady at the Ball not before. And don't think I'm going to tell you because you are my best friend. It's our secret to tell and we will tell it together."

With that Ron shut up since he didn't want to piss Harry off. Not to mention there had been rumors the past year about Harry being gay and no one knew if it was true and if it was there were plenty of guys that would be pissed that someone said some shit to their boyfriend. He just hoped it wasn't a certain blonde Slytherin or any Slytherin for that matter. They stopped at the library to find Hermione hidden by books, who had to be picked up by Harry before she would agree to go eat dinner.

All through out dinner Harry snuck glances over to the Slytherin Table hoping to catch a certain blondes attention. When he finally did they both nodded saying that Harry would sneak out again tonight. Unfortunately Hermione happened to catch them at it. But didn't say anything in front of Ron, since he was bound to explode about it. She decided though that once back in the common room she was going to corner Harry about it and find out what was going on between him and Malfoy.

"Harry, come up with me to your room and talk. NOW." Hermione said as soon as dinner was over and they returned to the common room. All the guys looked at Harry as though he was about to face Voldemort again but with no wand. Even Harry looked a little worried.

"Sure Herm, you lead the way." Harry replied as he nodded to the guys assuring them he would be fine.

"Harry, what is there between you and Malfoy and don't say nothin either. I saw you two look at each other across the Hall tonight and I want to know and you are going to tell me or I'll tell Ron that the rumors are true that your gay and let him and the rest of the guys argue with you until they make you tell them who your dating. Not to mention I know you've been sneaking out. Now what is going on?"

"Herm how did you fin out? No one was suppose to know until Saturday. We had been keeping it a secret because of his father, more than Voldemort finding out. Please don't tell anyone ok. And yes I'm sneaking out again before you say anything and Snape knows so if I suddenly leave earlier than usual or say its a detention he is my cover. Now can you please leave so I can finish this potions homework before I see Draco later? Thanks so much." Harry said as he basically pushed Hermione out of the room.

Friday night Harry was sneaking out when Ron was waking from a nightmare and noticed Harry grabbing his Invisiblity cloak but not the map. After Harry left Ron took out the map and ran after Harry, as soon as Harry got to the Great Hall Ron finally noticed the dot 'Draco Malfoy' standing next to him. Ron, suspicious as always of Slytherins, followed them. What he saw made him mad, madder than he had ever been at Harry for keeping a secret. He witnessed them kissing and cuddling under a blanket staring up at the moon and stars whispering and trading kisses.

At one point Ron finally decided he had seen enough and ran back into the castle, knowing who it was Harry was taking to the Ball. Once back in Gryffindor Tower he saw Hermione glaring at him, which surprised him. His girlfriend never glared at him when he followed Harry, the glare was always aimed at Harry. "Um, Herm why are you glaring at me? I just found out that my best friend is dating Malfoy. What do you think of that?" Ron asked thinking he knew something that his girlfriend didn't for once. Little did he know.

"Ron, I've known since monday about them and if you say anything to Harry about it or argue with him over it I will dump you and never speak to you again. Is that clear Ronald? Harry is finally free to be happy and enjoy his life and you are not about to ruin this for them by arguing and fighting about it. It's Harry's life so he makes the decisions not you or me."

"But Herm-"

"Don't even think about Ronald. I am tempted to dump you right now if you wont at least try to be happy for Harry, think of what all he lost in the past few years. He deserves this, he never had a childhood and we were always trying to keep him safe well he's grown up let him make his own decisions."

"Alright Herm you win. I'll behave around Malfoy tomorrow if only because I don't want to lose you."

Saturday came and at 7:30 Harry was waiting at Snape's office for Draco to show up. They had agreed to meet there since it was close to the Great Hall and it would look as though Harry was stopping by for a potion or that Draco needed to ask his Godfather something real quick. At the moment Harry and Severus were standing by the door talking about Harry's scar slowly fading away when the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Hey baby, Severus. Ready to go shock everyone?" Draco said as he walked into the room.

"Sure, we definately are gonna make one crazy entrance, considering I'm in Slytherin colors, and Sev here is in a nice dark almost midnight blue instead of black and you my angel are in light blue and silver. You look perfect Draco, too bad all the girls lost you to me. And if anyone tries to take you from me they will not be a happy camper in the hospital."

"Draco, Harry does have a point you do look nice. And to think Harry picked out the colors for us to wear. He does have fashion sense after all, and yes everyone is going to be as surprised by our clothing as they will be by the two of you walking in together. So shall we go and scare the rest of Hogwarts?"

And with that they left the office to go to the Ball. All the while Severus was in front of the two love birds, ready to shock the students and staff first before the real scare came. As soon as they got to the Great Hall, everyone got quiet at the sight of the Potions Professor in anything but black, even Dumbledore was surprised. Then when he stepped out of the way there were many gasps of surprise and a few hateful looks shot towards Harry and Draco. This really didn't surprise Draco at all considering that most considered him the sex God of their year, while Harry was the Golden Boy and wasn't suppose to be gay in most people's opinion. Harry stopped for a moment when he saw a few looks of hatred from some of the guys from his house and a few of the girls.

"Well, baby I think we shocked them and by the looks of most Gryffindors we may want to avoid them. You do realize that if they start shit with you, you can come to my private room in the dungeouns, maybe even move in for the rest of the year." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as they started to walk towards the table near the front of the Hall that was for Harry and his date, since Harry had to make a speech.

"Your right Angel, and I am definately at this point thinking of taking you up on the offer of moving in with you. I really don't like the looks on Seamus and Dean's faces, that look is never a good sign. Hopefully they wont start anything here, maybe Herm will beable to control them if not then I'm moving in tonight." Harry said as they sat down still holding hands.

"Welcome to the Victory Ball, before we start the music Mr. Potter is going to tell you all the reason behind this Ball. Mr. Potter if you would please." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Ok, the main reason for this Ball is because Voldemort is gone. With the help of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy I was able to defeat him once and for all. And if anyone wants to start something with Draco they will have to deal with me because I love him and I don't care what you think of him I know the truth. Prof. Snape can deal with it by detentions but DO NOT mess with me or Malfoy unless you want to be on the recieving end of my wand like Voldemort was. So with that cleared up before I got yelled at lets have fun and dance and celebrate out freedom." Harry said before anyone could start in on him about Draco.

"Well that was definitely one way to keep them from yelling at you and me both Harry, thanks. And I love you too. Would you agree to Bond with me when we graduate Harry?" Draco asked as Harry sat back down, holding out a ring for him if he said yes.

"Yes, Angel yes I will bond with you. Now all I have to do is get the Minister to sign my little proposal for Marriage to all people in the Wizarding world no matter sex or blood. We can be bonded and Married. Oh I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Harry Potter."


End file.
